The invention relates to a control device or mechanism for a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising
(a) a servo member which is movable rectilinearly between a first end position, in which a cassette is ejected, and a second end position, in which the cassette is drawn in and lowered,
(b) a loading/ejection lever which is pivotable about a pivot by the servo member, and which is pivotable against spring force at least during a part of its pivotal movement,
(c) a cassette lift which can be lowered and raised via a lowering and lifting path on a guide surface of the servo member,
(d) a pin on the servo member, for guiding the loading/ejection lever via a slot in this lever, and
(e) a guide element on the cassette lift, which element cooperates with the guide surface.
Such a control device is known from EP-A No. 95 815 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,088 corresponds. In magnetic-tape-cassette equipment used in conjunction with car radios it is important that the travel of the servo rod is minimized. In order to obtain a maximum pivotal displacement of the loading and ejection lever in spite of this short travel of the servo rod, the pivot of the loading and ejection lever and a coupling pin by which the lever is pivoted are arranged as close as possible to each other. However, this leads to a very large transmission ratio, so that displacement of the servo rod results in a substantial load being exerted on the part supporting the relevant pivot. If the supporting part is made of a plastic material, this may lead to deformation when the load is sustained for a long time. In a car this is even more likely to happen because of the high temperatures which may occur in warmer seasons. In such equipment it is also customary to use springs in order to pull the lever into the ejection position. If the apparatus contains a cassette, these springs are constantly tensioned, so that the springs constantly exert a load on the supporting part.
The guide surfaces, which are generally used for the cassette lift, lower and raise the lift in practically the same position of the servo rod. In this way the movements during loading and ejection cannot be influenced.